Unlikely Trust
by AmieSombre
Summary: Voldemort has taken over the school and Harry has no other choice but to accept his fate and die at the hands of his enemy. Then something happens that takes him back in time, were he gets close to an unlikely wizard. Contains M/M slash rated M for later
1. Last Battle

Hey this is the first story I've ever written! So reviews would really help and be appreciated! I know this chapter is kind of boring but it's just setting up the plot. Thanks I hope you enjoy it! :)

Chapter 1.

The bright moon created dark shadows in the trees of the gloomy Forbidden forest. Time seemed to close in on Harry Potter as he sat in the burnt ruins of Hagrids old Cabin. He didn't know where to go, but he had decided on this place so he could at least be away from the others. He regretted it as soon as he had gotten here because it reminded him of Hargid. It reminded him that he was the cause of everyone's deaths. His mother, father, serious, Hagrid, Remus and Tonks, Dumbledore, and just about 60% of Hogwarts students were now dead. All because of him. It was the last battle. The very last. Voldemort had finally stopped the slaughtering, and had told the whole surrounding area that he, Harry, must walk into the forest and accept his fate alone.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't go into the forest with even the slightest hope of killing Voldemort because he had not found all of the Horcruxes. Even if he had, it would still be pointless because Voldemort had acquired the Elder Wand, and now, thanks to his former potions professor's death, had the means to wield it too.

Snape…

A wave of pure and heart wrenching guilt washed over his numb and bloody face. Snape. He had hated him. Absolutely despised him for killing Dumbledore. For torturing him all those years at school. He wished him dead. He had now found out that Snape was the only reason he was alive today. Snape had risked his life for years just to keep Harry safe.

Harry wept. Wept for his former teacher, wept for his friends and family. And even wept out of self-pity. There he was, a 16 year old boy, crumpled up in the corner of this small hut, bleeding from the numerous gashes he had acquired while fighting. He was utterly numb, except for the guilt and emotional pain, which seemed to completely consume his body.

He shook his head in an effort to keep his emotions under control. He couldn't just sit here and cry forever. He had to make a decision, and fast. He knew that giving himself to Voldemort wouldn't do any good for his remaining friends. He knew that Voldemort would slaughter everyone as soon as he was dead anyway.

But Harry wanted to die…

He had no other choice.

After a few minutes, that seemed like an eternity, Harry Potter, shakily got up. And with bare feet, tattered robes that were drenched in blood, and a face that was utterly hopeless and resigned, steadily made his way to the door. Here he picked up his jacket that lay on the ground and put it on. He then took the sorting hat that he had taken while in Dumbledore's office from the pocket, and placed it on his head.

He had taken it out of a last desperate attempt to see if he could get any kind of information from it. It did not speak to harry as it had once done all those years ago, but simply acted as a normal wizard's hat do to the many curses it had been hit with.

Harry almost got to the edge of the forest when he suddenly felt something hard and metal hit his skull. He let out a cry of pain and sunk to his knees. After a minute of getting over the shock, he ripped the hat viciously from his head and blinked the tears of pain from his eyes.

For a second harry thought he may have been hit by a curse, so he wildly looked around but no one was there. Then he saw it. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a glint of shiny gold from within the hat. He quickly shoved his hand in and grabbed whatever it was. He sat there staring at it. He knew exactly what it was because he and Hermione had used it in his 3rd year to rescue his Godfather, Sirius. Both of whom were dead now…

Just then harry had a wild and desperate thought. He took the time-turner in his hand , and with a determined and angry face he turned it for 60 years in the past.


	2. Chance Encounter

Harry's world was spinning around him, dark colors and scenery seemed to mix together in to a dark blur. He was having trouble breathing, it felt like all the air was being forcibly pushed from his lungs. It seemed like an eternity before the spinning stopped. He gasped for air, and clutched his stomach as he felt a wave of nausea hit him.

'_Probably wasn't meant to go that far back in time'_ harry thought. Fighting away the nausea, he tried to stand up. But as soon as he did he regretted it, a wave of dizziness washed over him, everything went from a fuzzy haze to black, and he passed out.

He woke several hours later to the sound of hooves, and angry whispers.

"You shouldn't have brought him here Efrat!" said a deep toned man that seemed to command respect. "He was badly injured Esau, What was I to do? Leave him there? He doesn't look to be one of their students, and you know as well as I do that the school and the ministry does not take kindly to time-travelers." Said the man called Efrat with a concerned and gentle voice.

Harry listened and assessed his situation before he made any move. He knew for a fact he was still in the forbidden forest because he could feel sticks and leaves underneath him, and a cold and chilling breeze on his face. He opened his eyes slowly, fearing that the time-turner might not have worked, or that the people who apparently had taken him were potential enemies. Even though his vision was still terribly blurry he could still make out that it was daylight, and that one or more figures stood close by.

"Of course they don't look kindly on time-travelers, did you ever stop to think that maybe they have good reason? The very idea of time-travel and the dangers involved are so complex that even our greatest seers are frightened by its possibilities!" said Esau. "Yes I know, but what harm could it do? He looks to be so young, and until I have proof that he's dangerous I will not give him to the hands of the wizarding world to be murdered out of fear!" said Efrat as he looked down at the helpless boy. His eyes then traveled to his face were he found the stranger's eyes open. "Actually, I don't believe we have to wait long for that, he seems to be awake."

Harry lifted his head at these words and attempted to speak, but his voice came out croaky and silent so he spent several minutes coughing, trying to clear his throat. It did not help when his vision came back and he was able to see clearly who had been talking about him. Two Centaurs stood in front of Harry in a clearing surrounded by tall trees.

One was a tall muscular Centaur with long black hair that was braided in the back, and a long bow with a sack of arrows on his back. The other had somewhat kinder features, with long sandy blond hair braided in a similar fashion. Even though Harry had encountered Centaurs before, it took him completely by surprise. He coughed and spluttered even more. He tried to get to his feet but a terrible pain in his ankle, he had not previously felt before, had him back down on his knees again immediately.

"What is your name boy? Asked the Centaur named Esau.

Harry, who had calmed from his cough attack and was now left with a dull pain in his lungs, didn't know what to say. He racked his brain trying to remember every detail of the night before. Visions raced through his mind of using the time-turner, then waking up to two Centaurs.

Harry thought about what one of the Centaurs had asked him, and if it would be bad idea to reply or not. He finally concluded to himself that if the time turner had worked, there really wouldn't be a problem he could think of by giving the Centaurs his name, since they obviously weren't Hogwarts or ministry affiliated.

He knew from listening to them talk that they had already found out that he was a time-traveler. Worry came over him suddenly. '_What if I say something that changes the future?_' harry thought. But the worry was gone suddenly when he remembered his plan. Nothing he could do could possibly make the future any worse; it could only make it better. He would do anything it took... '_And who knows? Maybe they could help him with his mission.._' He sat up looking at the two centaurs with determination on his face. He cleared his throat one last time and carefully tried to explain his predicament. "Harry. My name's Harry... err I guess you found my time-turner so there's no use hiding from you about where I came from." His words came out in a shaky voice that he did not quite intend.

The two Centaurs were watching Harry closely, calculating his every movement and word. One glance from Esau told Efrat that he should be the one to do something first. Efrat thought it best to explain to the stranger a few details of his situation.

"Harry. This is Esau, and I am called Efrat. You were knocked out from injuries at the edge of the forbidden forest, so I took you here; it is about 3 miles into the forest if you care to know… You seem to be in a bad state, is there something or someone who has been attacking you? If so we should be informed. "

Harry didn't really know what exactly he should say, so he just settled with a brief explanation.

"I came from 60 years in the future, give or take some…. In my time there is a great and horrible dark wizard. He has killed nearly all the magical creatures and wizards who do not follow him and obey his every command. I use to be a student at Hogwarts. He attacked the school and killed nearly everyone. I was about to give up when I found a time-turner and came back here, I thought I could somehow make it to were he is unable to rise to power in the future! If I can't do anything, millions of innocent people and creatures will die."

The two centaur's stood staring at harry with a mixture of shock and horror on their faces as the boy tried to explain. There was silence for several minutes when finally Efrat spoke. "You will follow us into our village, we will treat your wounds, and we will help you with your endeavor." He spoke in a voice that left no room for argument. He turned to Esaus who gave him a nod of approval; he put his hand out for Harry to take.

Harry took it, thinking that the Centaur was just helping him up. But he got a surprise when Efrat swiftly lifted him up, securing him on his back. Harry was uncomfortable but very grateful for the ride since his ankle wouldn't allow him to walk very fast.

The two centaurs and Harry, traveled as fast as they can deeper and deeper into the heart of the Forbidden Forest.


	3. A justified murder

It was a few hours until Harry Potter and the two centaurs stopped traveling..

They trotted into what seemed to be just another part of the forest. The Centaurs then slowed down as they reached a small clearing. There were two gigantic trees right next to each other. They were the biggest and tallest trees Harry had ever seen. There was just enough room for someone to walk through them, but that would be useless in Harry's opinion because all they would hit was a mountainside, for they had been traveling alongside a mountain for the past hour.

Then they began to walk through it.

It looked like they were going to just walk straight into a solid wall of rock, but instead then went straight past the rock and Harry saw a sight that nearly took his break away.

They had reemerged into another world it seemed like. It was a vast meadow, miles and miles deep that looked to be out of a painting. Large log cabins could be seen in the distance, surrounded by colorful gardens, and trees. There was a river running down the middle, and another small forest towards the end.

Centaurs, young and old were there, tending to their gardens, playing, and doing other random things. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful, it was a paradise. He had always wondered were centaur's lived, but he had always just imagined they were nomads who just sort of lived off the forest.

He sat there amazed at the sight and didn't notice being dumped onto the ground by Efrat. He stumbled a little, trying to ignore the pain in his ankle and groin from the ride.

Efrat wasted no time and went into the village to explain why there was a human amongst their sacred territory, before any arrows were shot.

"He trusts you fully young harry, I am sure that we can at least aid you in your attempt. I am worried at what risk this will have for us though, and on the future" said Esau looking off into the distance.

"I don't understand though. Why do you trust me so unquestionably? You don't even know me, for all you know I could be lying, or dangerous.." Harry said. He had been wondering that ever since he had gotten on Efrats back, but was so relieved to have help he didn't question it until now.

"We Centaurs have a very innate skill young Harry. As do most creature that walk this world. That skill is perception of good and evil. All living things are born with such knowledge. All Centaurs are especially innate to this skill, however my brother Efrat's skill at obtaining a person's intent and truth are very strong. Stronger than I have ever seen. I did not trust his judgment of you at first because I did not believe that he could pick up on it while you were unconscious. But when you awoke, and told us your story it was clear to both of us that you were genuine."

He looked down at Harry as he said the last part before looking back up and continuing. "Such horror has been prophesized many times over the past 17 years by our greatest seers, but the prophecies were unclear. It only ever said that the world would come to its downfall about 60 years from now. Yet with so little information we can do little to stop it."

Harry was shocked, he had no idea Centaurs had prophecies about what would happen. He was so relived though. He would not have to do this on his own.

The next week was spent in planning. Harry had recovered from most of his wounds from the help of some herbal remedies and magic from the village's healer. His ankle on the other hand was getting worse, and he eventually learned how to limp expertly. Scares littered his body, but he didn't care. All he cared about was saving the future. He wouldn't allow himself to feel any pain, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't cry, until his mission was complete.

The centaurs of the village were a lot friendlier to Harry than he thought they would be. Most of his time was spent with Efrat coming up with a plan.

It was December of 1943, which harry calculated out was Tom's 7th year at Hogwarts. He remembered all those lesson's with Dumbledore in his 6th year, telling him everything he could possibly know about Tom Marvalo Riddle. He knew that Tom would be staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday, which was perfect since there wouldn't be very many students or faculty there. Tom mostly spent his time in the library when not in class, '_or killing innocent muggleborns with a giant snake_' Harry thought darkly..

It was decided quickly that Harry must find a way into the castle on Christmas Eve, find Tom Riddle, and kill him.

Now how he could do that was another question. Tom was just a polite, gifted young man in the eyes of everyone else in this world. He would have to do it secretively and without anyone seeing him.

Efrat suggested that Harry learn his animagus form in order to penetrate the barrier, because apparently the barriers didn't have effect on magical creatures. At least until he got to the gates of course.

Harry didn't like this idea. He knew that becoming an animagus took a considerable amount of time, not something to be achieved in a week's time., which he wanted to have all of this over by then. But he had to admit, if his animagus was something small it would be easier to sneak through the castle unnoticed.

"We do have potions that will greatly aid in the first transformation, harry" said one of the healers.

"What kind of use would a centaur have in a potion like that?" asked Harry, somewhat bewildered. He had never known Centaur's made so many potions, as he had soon found out while staying at the village. They seemed to have a potion or herb for everything.

"Some Centaur's, not all, but some, have delved into the theory of a potion that would essentially make a centaur… entirely human. "said the healer with a slight disgusted look on his face. It was obvious that it was not very popular idea. They were very proud creatures.

"So what, this potion will just turn me into my animagus form?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly, It will greatly increase ones magical spirituality. So it will make it easier by far." Said the healer

"Well I guess I'll give it a try, anything will help." said Harry.

It was 5am, on December 24th 1943. It had been snowing the night before, and everything was coated with a thick layer of white fluffy snow, making the scenery look like Christmas card.

There was no wind, everything was still. Every animal, human, and creature seemed to be either gone or asleep.

Harry Potter was standing almost to the edge of the forbidden forest, which was next to a beautiful castle. Hogwarts. His home... He stood there and stared for moment.

His friend Efrat had given him a ride right up to the boundaries.

Efrat had wished his young friend "good luck" and walked away into the forest.

Efrat knew that Harry really didn't need it. After all the time they had spent together getting ready for this, he had realized that Harry was a very powerful wizard. More powerful than Efrat had ever known, which wasn't saying a lot since he only encountered maybe a dozen wizards in his time but still. Efrat did not look at Harry as a child now. He was far smarter and skilled and powerful to be thought of as such. He walked a little into the forest and waited for Harry's return.

Harry stood looking at the castle. This was it. He was about to make sure that Voldemort would never be able to rise to power. All of his friends and family would have a chance at life. He took one last breath, then transformed into his animagus form like he had practiced so many times.

Were a 17 year old boy once stood, was replaced by a black panther. Its coat was sleek and shiny, and its eyes were bright green.

He stood in the snow for just a brief moment then started making his way to the edge of the forest. He then scanned the grounds for any sign of a student or game-keeper. Seeing nothing but an owl in the distance, he quickly made his way to the gates of Hogwarts. He then transformed into his human form, quickly performed disillusionment on himself then started to work with every single unlocking spell he could on the gate. To his surprise it unlocked immediately and swung open.

'_Maybe it knows I'm a student'_ Harry thought, perplexed. He didn't think it would be so easy.

He made his way to the entrance and opened the huge wooden doors. He slipped through and limped as quietly as he could to the great hall. There he found a place where he wouldn't be seen even if he wasn't invisible, sat down to rest his ankle and waited. He knew breakfast started at 8, and as soon as he knew where Tom was he could find a way to slip the poison his Centaur friends had given him into his goblet.

He waited for hours. Then slowly a few teachers including what harry assumed to be the headmaster started to come in and sit at the front table, were their breakfast quickly appeared. Then a couple students started to do the same.

Harry felt like his heart was going to give him away because it was thumping so loudly in his chest. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead, he was a nervous wreck. He kept looking down seeing if his disillusionment charm was still working.

He scanned the students and teachers, but there was no Tom. He did however see Dumbledore at the head table. His bright red beard was braided, and he was wearing his usual flamboyant robes decorated with Christmas trees, and ornaments, which matched the great hall's decorations perfectly.

Seeing Dumbledore look so young and happy sent a jolt of pain through his chest. But harry quickly suppressed this pain. No he couldn't feel pain right now he couldn't think of the horrors in his past; he had a mission to do.

'_It has to be almost 9 by now, where is he?_' Harry thought, getting worried. What if he had miscalculated when Riddle would be at school? What if he had already graduated? Harry spent little time on that thought though. No he was sure it was now, he specifically remembered Dumbledore telling him when Voldemort attended school.

After breakfast was over and the students and teachers were gone, Harry sat there, trying to think of what to do. He knew he should just wait until lunch, when maybe Tom would get hungry, but he didn't want to wait any longer. He had to do this right now.

He got up from his spot, made sure no one was in the great hall, and then silently limped his way through the corridors. He finally got the library and was not disappointed. Tom Riddle was there, in the restricted section with his nose in a pile of ancient looking books. Harry didn't see anyone else there, so he snuck around to where he was behind Tom. He took out his wand and performed a silent "stupefy" on him. Tom slumped to the ground immediately unconscious. Not ever knowing what had happened.

Harry then set to work wasting no time. He opened Tom's mouth and poured the greenish poison, closed his mouth and made him swallow.

Then he sat there, kneeling over Tom's body. '_Did it work?_ 'Harry thought. He decided to use an "enervate" on the lifeless body and stood back. He watched as it did absolutely nothing. Tom looked cold and pale.

Harry felt sick. Sure he had killed dozens of people by now in the war, but nothing like this. It was so eerie. He stared at the lifeless form for a few minutes. Then suddenly a horrible thought came over him '_What would become of the school because of this? They would shut it down!_' harry couldn't even imagine what they would do. He didn't know if Tom had blamed Hagrid for the chamber of secrets yet, so for all he knew they would just think this another killing. Then an idea came to him.

He quickly put a disillusionment charm on the dead body and put Tom's books up. He then levitated the lifeless body and slowly crept out of the library. His heart stopped when he saw a girl walking his way. She walked right past him though as she made her way to the library not noticing a thing.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as the girl disappeared. He then limped his way to the second floor girls lavatory and entered. It was the same as he had remembered it in his second year, except it wasn't flooded and there wasn't a wailing ghost anywhere near. He went to the sink with the snake-engraved sink tap and tried to imagine it as a snake. He then whispered "Open" in what he hoped was in parseltongue.

Apparently it worked as the entrance to the chamber of secrets was opened. He took Tom's wand and checked his pulse one last time before he practically just dumped the body into the slimy entrance.

Harry then closed the entrance and stood there trying to comprehend what he had just done. He felt like a murderer out of one of those muggle murder mystery books his aunt always read.

He shook himself back to reality and made his way out of the castle and back to the forest where he found Efrat waiting for him.

"I take it you were successful harry?" he said slightly worried at the expression on Harry's face. "yes" was all Harry could say.

They made their way back to the Centaur village in silence.

If there's any misspellings, or things that didn't make sense I'd love to hear about them so that I can make it better! and don't forget to review!


End file.
